The Vector Cores is designed to facilitate gene therapy research and was established during the first funding period. This shared facility has allowed consolidated of resources and promoted interactions among thje gene therapy investigators at IU. During the initial funding period, the Vector Core sought to facilitate basic retroviral gene therapy research by supplying certified packaging of cell lines and supernate. The components of the Vector Core are: (1) A production laboratory capable of generating retroviral vectors using certified packaging cell lines. Funds are requested to support generation of packaging cell lines for basic science efforts of the CCEMH, including production of retroviral and lentiviral material. CCEMH funds are not requested to support the clinical production efforts of the Vector Core; (2) a Vector Testing Laboratory which can assay packaging cell lines or other material used by CCEMH investigators to insure they are pathogen free; and (3) a Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory which provides CCEMH investigators to insure they are pathogen free; and (3) a Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory which provides CCEMH investigators with rapid vector determinations and estimation of gene transfer using quantitative PCR. In addition, the laboratory is skilled at assessing gene transfer into hematopoietic progenitors using PCR of individual progenitor colonies. The Molecular Diagnostic Laboratory is also involved with sample processing for clinical gene therapy samples. For the upcoming funding period, the core will (1) provide investigators with high titer retroviral and lentiviral packaging cell lines, (2) provide molecular diagnostic services, including quantitative PCR, and (3) provide consistent handling of clinical samples from patients participating in gene therapy trials and provide safety testing of clinical samples as mandated by the FDA.